


Own Me

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little something I wrote for ambreignsweek2k18, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Omega, Ambreignsweek2k18, Community: wrestlingkink, Daddy Kink, Dean goes into heat after seeing Roman all sassy badass and dominating on RAW, Desperation and neediness, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Dean, Roman comes home to take care of him, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Prompt Fill - Dean goes into heat because of Roman's promo.





	Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt on wrestlingkink - Just what say in the tittle Dean's get his heat started, bc of the way roman has been speaking lately about brock ,and all he wants is roman to fuck him into oblivion amd just pretty much being all his dominant self with him Dean/roman could be already together but maybe him never got a heat before and this triggers it or is the first time they are together , up to filler to decide , could end in mpreg or not So please! Im just dying for some A/O ambreigns stuff ( bottom!dean and top!roman of course)

Roman pressed his lips against Dean’s head as Dean buried himself in Roman’s arms. He was whining softly and he was clinging to Roman so desperately. Roman inhaled his mate’s scent and the alpha stirred immediately. Dean was in heat.

Roman knew something was wrong when Dean had called him and told him to get home. He refused to tell Roman why he needed him home during the week days when he was suppose to be working. But Roman had sensed his omega’s distress through his voice and getting home became a priority right then and there.

Roman growled lowly in his throat, possessive hands wrapping around Dean’s thin waist to ground his boyfriend. “Baby Boy?” 

Dean whimpered in his embrace and grind against his leg. “Want you Alpha. Need you.” Dean’s voice was so needy and Roman noticed how hot Dean was under his touch. How his body was flushed pink. Roman brought Dean’s face out of its hiding and looked into his omega’s eyes. Dean licked his lips as he looked at Roman with lusty eyes. He blushed a bright shade of pink as he said, “Been watching you. Watching how you tear them down with your words. With your hands. With your presence. I dunno how this happened, but I want you to fucking drill me. Own me. Wreck me. Ro…Fuck me like you mean it.”

Roman let out a possessive growl as the alpha in him beamed at the affect he had on his omega. He knew Dean loved him angry, it always got him so fucking hot when Roman was tearing shit down. But for it to actually trigger Dean’s heat was a new kind of high and Roman wanted to give Dean everything his soul desired. 

He tugged at Dean’s hair and bit down at his earlobe, whispering in a dirty rough voice as his hands wandered down to grab Dean’s ass through his boxers, “Your Alpha is gonna give you everything Baby. Are you dripping wet my beautiful boy? …I want you to tell me what a little slut you are for _Daddy_ …How much you wanna get Daddy’s dick inside your ass…How much you want me to hold you down and just pound your sweet ass until you cannot feel anything anymore…”

“Yess…Plea..please..Fuck Ro..Want all of that…Want all of that..”

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you Baby Boy.”

Dean almost sobbed in delight as Roman picked him up from under his ass easily and carried him up towards their bedroom. Their lips not leaving each other for a second. Roman dropped Dean on the bed and Dean quickly got rid of the clothes he was wearing. Watching how Roman’s hungry eyes ran all over his naked flushed body, like he wanted to devour Dean. 

The blue-eyed omega purred in satisfaction and turned around on his hands and knees. Pressing his face against the pillow and spreading his legs wide open as he arched his back and pushed his ass up in Roman’s direction. 

“See how wet I am for you Daddy? Please…fuck please give me your mouth…Want you so bad…Me all yours..You did this to me..” Dean moaned sluttishly as he felt Roman grabbing at his ass. His big hands feeling so good on his naked flesh. He pushed back against Roman’s hands and groaned in delight as Roman spanked him roughly a couple of times. 

“You are leaking Baby Boy…Fuck I love you…Look at you…So needy and slutty…All for your Alpha..I am gonna take care of you my love…Gonna fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk…Gonna ravish you…I want you to scream for me…Scream as loud as you can…Let everyone know what a good Alpha you got…Who can fuck you like a fucking King…” Roman spilled filth from his mouth as he played with Dean’s ass, licking at his inner thighs and biting at the sensitive flesh. He licked all around Dean’s rim before his eyes focused on the slick leaking out from Dean’s entrance. He pressed his lips against the pretty little pucker and gave it a wet kiss, his tongue probing the slicked heat and soon Dean was pushing back against his mouth and moaning crazy. Begging to be given more. 

Roman spread Dean’s asscheeks and started fucking his hole roughly with his tongue, his beard soaking wet with Dean’s slick and all the saliva. His fingers soon joined his mouth and Dean was rocking back on the thick digits deliciously. Fucking Dean was always a heavenly experience, but getting to fuck a Dean in heat was a whole another level of sheer pleasure. Dean was stunning when he was squirming in need to be filled with something. He was gorgeous when he begged for Roman’s cock like it was the sweetest treat he ever had. And Roman was feeling the pressure almost unbearable against his jeans from where his hard dick was ready to burst through. 

Soon Dean’s begging turned into sobs and Roman had to stop playing and lay back on the bed as he got rid of his own clothes. He guided Dean on his cock and Dean started fucking himself furiously. Roman rocking his hips up to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Fuck fuck fuck…Alpha…FUCK” Dean chanted as Roman fucked into him roughly. It didn’t take long before Dean was cumming in strides. Roman feeling his own thickness swelling inside the tight heat of his omega as he spilled his seeds inside him. Dean moaning out and shaking in ecstasy at being filled by his Alpha. 

“Fuck Baby Boy…Gonna take full advantage of this and fuck you every way I want. You gonna stay in this bed and let Daddy take care of you. This was only the start.” Roman cooed in Dean’s ear and Dean moaned in pleasure at hearing his Alpha’s promise. The omega in him fully content in the protective caring arms of his Alpha.


End file.
